pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
The Mysterious Man in Black! Enter Il Corvo
The Mysterious Man in Black! Enter Il Corvo is the seventh chapter of On Pointe! Pretty Cure! Major Events * Il Corvo appears for the first time, and he's hinted to have a connection to Odile. Synopsis Picking up where the previous chapter had left off, the man in black lunges at the Cures after Odile had fled, demanding to know where his daughter is. Cure Pirouette stammers that they don't have any idea where she is, let alone that he had any children in the first place. The man in black clarifies that yes, he does have a daughter, and she went missing years ago as Queen Carabosse was preparing her contingency plan, which she would implement if her sister, who she had been jealous of all her life, was crowned Queen of De Deux (which she was, or else the story wouldn't be taking place as they spoke). Before leaving, the man in black implores the Cures to find his daughter and bring her back to him alive. Cure Arabesque asks who he is, but he refuses to tell them, instead saying, "That is not for you to know for the time being; for now, call me Il Corvo--The Raven." He disappears as quickly as he had appeared, baffling the Cures further. Later, the Cures are discussing Il Corvo and ask Irina if she knows him. Irina says she doesn't, having kind of lived a sheltered life in the palace, though his name does seem familiar. At that point, she remembers a story her mother told her, from years ago, about an early sign that Carabosse wasn't a very pleasant person: her massacre of an entire village of black magic practitioners who lived near the kingdom, Baron von Rothbart and his family being stated to be among the death toll. That random act of violence, as she had recently learned the hard way, may not have been as random as it first appeared, she points out, and she also mentions that at the time Carabosse wasn't among those suspected of ordering the hit. Closing Ballet Lesson : Setting: Auditorium/Classroom E : Teacher: Ema and Karen : Lesson Title: Bourrées and Courus : Summary: After ballet class is over, Ema and Karen stay behind to teach the viewer/reader how to do a pas de bourrée and a couru. # Pas de bourrée. Karen leads this portion of the lesson. "For a regular pas de bourrée, I'll demonstrate with my arms in 2nd position." Taking her arms out of her shorts pockets, she circles her arms in front of her in 5th position en bas, then raises them to 5th position en avant and opens them to 2nd position. Ema shadows her all the way. Karen begins the demonstration by doing a plie with her left leg and a tendu with her right. "To prepare yourself, plie with one leg and tendu with the other." Karen then rises onto her tiptoes as she brings her legs together, then opens her feet to 2nd position towards her left, closes her legs, and demi plies once more. "The key to a pas de bourrée is speed. You open your legs quickly and then close them quickly, like so." Karen then repeats the process in reverse direction. "A pas de bourrée is typically done with pique steps, of course." # Pas de bourrée pique. "You can do it with the arms either completely in 2nd position or partially in 3rd position. For this demonstration, I'll keep my arms in 2nd position throughout." Karen raises her right foot just above the ankle of her left foot. "Begin with a cou de pied." She then steps onto her right foot en demi pointe, quickly raising her left foot just in front of her right knee with her toes pointed, then steps onto her left foot en demi pointe and lifts her right foot just in front of her left knee with her toes pointed just as quickly. Closing her feet in 5th position, she then plies before repeating the process in reverse direction and finishing with a plie sous-sus as her arms lower from 2nd position to 5th position en bas and then rise straight to 5th position en haut. "The pique steps should be done just as quickly as if you were keeping your feet close to the ground at all times." Karen finishes by lowering her arms to 2nd position and her heels to the ground. # Couru. Ema leads this portion of the lesson. "Courus are actually easy. All you have to do is tiptoe quickly, with your feet close together." Ema and Karen then raise their arms to 5th position en haut en sync as they elevé and then tiptoe rapidly in straight lines, first backwards, then forwards, then to their left, and finally to their right. For a few seconds, they then tiptoe in place without any movement in any direction. Finally, they lower their arms to 2nd position and then to 5th position en bas as their heels gradually touch the ground. Characters * Akane Akagi/Cure Arabesque * Haruki Aizawa/Cure Jete * Yukari Murasaki/Cure Assemblé * Sakura Momoi/Cure Pirouette * Irina * Queen Carabosse * Odile * Ema Ikeda * Karen Morikawa * Gina Aizawa * Tsubomi Ohara * Yuki Ohara * Yuri Kurokawa * Annaisha DeSanto * Kaede Yukishiro * Akira Murasaki * Il Corvo Music selections featured NOTE: All selections listed in order alphabetical. * "Act I: No. 2 Valse" from Swan Lake (Tchaikovsky) * "Act I: No. 5 Grand Pas d'action" from Swan Lake (Tchaikovsky) * "Act I: No. 6 Garland Waltz" from The Sleeping Beauty (Tchaikovsky) * "Act III: Variation: Kitri" from Don Quixote (Minkus) * "Danza delle ore" from La Gioconda (Ponchielli) * "Divertissement: Waltz of the Hours" from Coppélia (Delibes) * "Prologue: No. 4 Finale" from The Sleeping Beauty (Tchaikovsky) * "Promenade" from Pictures at an Exhibition (Mussorgsky) * "Romeo and Juliet Fantasy Overture" (Tchaikovsky) * "Semper Fidelis" (Sousa) * "Symphony No. 5 in C minor, 1st movement" (Beethoven) Trivia * Il Corvo makes his first appearance as an antagonist with ambiguous motives, and it's quickly established he has no affiliation with Queen Carabosse. * The fourth wall is broken in the very first scene, when Il Corvo mentions offhandedly that he and the Cures are characters in a story. * This is one of the first episodes of the series to delve into dark territory, as the massacre of an entire village of black magic practitioners is mentioned and briefly depicted, though nothing bloody nor otherwise graphic is shown in what little is depicted.